Bluefur and Oakheart's love
by Iceface-obanracer Molly
Summary: this is when she first met oakheart and they became more than friends. Plese review
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Warriors Bluestar's Prophecy only Erin Hunter Does. To Erin Hunter, this might not be good so review.

I smelt something, but what? Wait is that yuck, fish. It is definitely a River clan member. He needs to go now. _Bluefur don't do it. My head keeps on telling myself. No he is invading Thunder Clan territory, I will attack him. _

"_Oakheart get out of here you filthy piece of fish!" Bluefur hissed._

"_Oh hello Bluefur, is it okay that I sleep on this really sunny spot?" Oakheart asked._

"_No! Bluefur hissed, this is Thunder clan territory not River Clan!"_

"_yeah I know but I wanted to tell you some thing," said Oakheart._

"_Yeah what then?" asked Bluefur._

"_Well ever since I saw you at the clan meetings at I liked you how strong and nice you were but I knew we could never be together." he hesitated_

"_Just get out of her I will or might give you a scar you will never forget!" she hissed at him._

"_Scar or no scar I will never forget you Bluefur." he said_

"_What did he mean by that?" Bluefur wondered, he just better hope I don't see him around here again."_

"_Well I think I am going to sit by the river and take a nap." said Bluefur._

"_Fancy seeing you her Bluefur." smiled Oakheart._

"_Well I wanted to talk to you Oakheart, I thought you liked me cause you never left me alone." Bluefur said._

" _The truth is Bluefur I do like you, and just not as a friend. Come and meet me at the four trees Bluefur. I will be waiting." Oakheart told her._

"_What happens if I cant make an excuse to get away?" asked Bluefur._

"_Just say you had a thorn in your paw and it is just sore. That might work, I am going to go at night. So I hope to see you there." he told Bluefur._

"_I hope to see you too Oakheart." she told him._

_She got away and met him there. All they did was talk and it was getting late so they decide to make a nest._

_As morning came Bluefur felt something tap her._

"_Bluefur time to go home." he told her_

"_Okay goodbye Oakheart." Bluefur said_

_She found out a moon later she was having kits._

"_Oakheart I am having kits but I ant you to have them." she told him_

"_Are you sure?" he asked her. She nodded _

_After she had the kits she met him at the sunning rocks and took only two of the three that survived._

_She said that a fox took her kits and cats believed her. She was morning Mosskit and others that didn't die Mistykit and Stonekit._

_She got over it. In her heart and Oakhearts they both loved each other very much. Only one time she saw her kits and at the gatherings. When his death ended he was morned and her kits morned after her when she died. The end._


	2. Chapter 2

"**Oakheart what… What are you doing here?" Bluefur asked**

" **I came for you Bluefur. I love you and I want to be with you." Oakheart said**

"**we can never be together. Get it? We belong to different clans, remember?" she asked**

"**Yes but what if I joined your clan?" Oakheart asked**

"**I don't know, Do you think it would be possible?" She asked him**

"**We just might have to try. I hope Sunstar will let me join. I just want to be with you. So our kits will have a mother and Father from the same clan." He told her.**

"**What about Graypool?" Bluefur asked.**

"**She will understand and she knows that these were your kits, I told her." Said Oakheart.**

" **She didn't tell your clan mates. I'm not surprised she was a good cat." said Bluefur.**

**Its getting late we better go home before someone suspects something." Oakheart said.**

"**Yea see you tomorrow" she said.**

_**next day**_

_**(Bluefur's Pov)**_

"_**What ever you do, do not talk or look at Oakheart." Bluefur told herself**_

_**Oh great, there he is. No he's coming towards me. Just walk and talk to Snowfur or someone other than him. Please don't let him be behind me. I turned around, there he was. Trushpelt can I talk to you. Sure why? Oakheart's following me again. Just let him be. He told her**_

_**Um, excuse me sir, can I make an announcement? Asked Oakheart,**_

"_**Yes, Oakheart but make this quick." said the leader.**_

"_**Hello, every one I'm going to make an announcement. As you all know Bluefur has lost her kits. Well I have two of them. The other died while she was taking them to sunning rocks. Bluefur and I have been meeting secretly. Our love is the strongest bond any cat can have. I am so sorry River Clan but I have made my decision I would like to be in Thunder clan." announced Oakheart**_

"_**We will accept you Oakheart but you will have to go to the moon stone." said Sunstar**_

"_**I will do anything to be with her. And tomorrow I will bring my kits to the new home." he said**_

" _**Oakheart… You don't have to do this," said Bluefur**_

"_**But I have to, I need you … the kits need you. No matter what I told you I would join your clan to be with our kits.. Our family." said Oakheart**_

"_**Thank you Oakheart, but it seems the kits are here. Graypool" Bluefur asked**_

"_**Here are your kits, and I hope you raise them well." said Graypool.**_

"_**Thank you!" they both exclaimed.**_

"_**Come Oakheart, we must get to the moonstone before sun high." said Sunstar**_

" _**Comeing! Goodbye my darling at least for now., " said Oakheart**_

_**They are at the moonstone.**_

_**Oakhearts dream..**_

"_**Oakheart you have come here to change different clans, we will let you. But you can never go back to your river clan friends." star clan said. I will do anything to be with Bluefur. He told them**_

"_**By power invested in me you are now a Thunder caln warrior."**_

_**He told Bluefur they were so happy. She still was the leader. They lived happily ever after. Or did they. The end**_


End file.
